Selty op bezoek
Selty op bezoek Door Tsuki Tendo Tsuki's POV Die avond was ik later dan gewoonlijk thuis gekomen. De deur was nog steeds op slot, dus wist ik dat Shizuo nog niet terug was van zijn shift. Ja, inderdaad, ik heb sloten laten installeren en extra sleutels laten bijmaken. Je kan me niet oordelen, je kan niemand, maar dan ook niemand vertrouwen in een stadje als dit en hij liet gewoon de deur los én open staan. Ik had natuurlijk geen idee waarom ze bij Shizuo zouden durven inbreken, maar je had altijd wel van die overmoedige gasten die eens wilden proberen. Ik opende de deur en liep de warmte van het huis binnen. Het was stil hier, als je hier alleen zou komen zou je denken dat dit enkel een modelhuis was, zoals die je ziet in tijdschriften over wonen, en zou je niet eens weten dat het huis daadwerkelijk bewoond was. Ik zuchtte en liep de stijle trap op richting mijn kamer, die ik al niesend betrad. Fijn, blijkbaar ben ik ziek, ook dat nog! Ik zette mijn tas me een plof neer in de hoek van mijn kamer. Ik bukte me en wilde mijn boek eruit halen dat ik enkele uren geleden had gekocht toen ik panikeerde; het was er niet! Ik keek met grote ogen naar mijn tas en vreesde toen het ergste: Het lag nog bij Izaya! Ik sloeg mezelf op mijn voorhoofd en liet me achterover vallen, hoe kon ik nu zo stom zijn! Ik wilde hem nooit meer zien, nooit meer! "Verdomme!" vloekte ik. Ik begon plots luid te hoesten waardoor ik plots weer terug recht kwam te zitten en helemaal dubbel vouwde. Ik greep naar mijn borstkas en hield mijn andere hand aan mijn mond. Even naar adem happen. Ik strompelde mijn bed uit en liep gebogen en kotsmisselijk naar beneden, waar Shizuo op de zetel zat, hij was dus al terug van zijn werk. Ik probeerde zo weinig mogelijk aandacht te trekken, tevergeefs, want hij stond al bij mij en legde een hand op mijn rug. Fijn, hij ging de bezorgde broer spelen. "Tsuki, alles oke?", hij wreef over mijn rug en boog zich ook voorover om mijn gezicht te kunnen zien. Ik schudde mijn hoofd, "Ik heb een pijnstiller nodig denk ik.", zodra ik dat had gezegd liep hij al naar de keuken. Ik liet me dus in de zetel ploffen en voelde hoe zwaar ik ademde, met veel moeite. Na nog geen minuutje was Shizuo al terug met een bruistablet in een glas water, ik bedankte hem en nam het glas aan. "Ben je net nog buiten thumb|Waarschijnlijk Izaya in mekaar gaan slaangeweest?", ik knikte en hij snoof even. "Het is ijskoud buiten en daarbij ook nog eens gevaarlijk!", ik zucht diep en hij trok een teleurgesteld gezicht. "Het spijt me, ik had me verwond en ik moest me nog verzorgen bij...", ik had me bijna versproken, "...iemand.", mijn ogen rolden heen en weer in de hoop dat het gelukt was. "Bij wie?", vroeg hij achterdochtig en ik vloekte, ik kon niet liegen en al zeker niet tegen mijn broer. Ik nam een hap lucht en zei het dan maar supersnel, zoals een pleister die je eraf moest halen, "Izaya.", ik probeerde recht te staan, maar hij nam mijn pols al vast, shit. "Jij gaat dus naar de meest gehate gast in Ikebukuro om je wonde te verzorgen?!", hij stond nu ook recht, bijna paars van woede. "Hij stelde het zelf voor", laf excuus, maar wel de waarheid. Een "tche", volgde en hij liep naar de voordeur. "Jij...Blijf.Hier!", commandeerde hij me. Ik schrok me verrot door de giftigheid in z'n stem. Was Izaya dan zo erg? Ik nieste weer, en Shizuo sloeg de deur dicht. Waarschijnlijk op zoek naar Izaya... Ik was de volgende ochtend uitgeput wakker geworden, door al die rochelende hoesten kon ik toch niet slapen en al de botten in mijn lijf voelden pijnlijk aan, maar het ging al veel beter dan gisteren. Ik besloot dus maar om snel naar beneden te gaan, de trap kraakte weer, vervloekt ding! Eenmaal daar aangekomen ondervond ik dat Shizuo al vroeg weer weg was. "Laat alsjeblieft de stad niet in duigen liggen, alsjeblieft...", fluisterde ik, maar eigenlijk was het tevergeefs. Mijn smeekbede zou toch niet aangehoord worden. Niet dat ik ook maar enigszins in god geloof hoor, ik was volledig atheïst, maar zo nu en dan eens smeken kon wonderen doen. Ik besloot naar de keuken te gaan voor iets in te nemen, nogmaals. Snel keek ik in de kast en zag de medicijnen, die Shizuo me gisteren gegeven had, al liggen. En zoals ik hem nu eenmaal kende, zaten er deuken in en was de verpakking nog open, ik zuchte. "Shizuo...", ik knarsetande. Soms wilde ik dat Kasuka hier was, hij weet eigenlijk veel beter hoe je met hem moet omgaan, maar natuurlijk was hij bezig met zijn gloednieuw televisieprogramma te presenteren. Ik was trots op hem, begrijp me niet verkeerd, maar het zou leuk zijn om nog eens met z'n allen als een echt gezin samen eens te gaan eten ofzo. Ik glimlachte als ik dacht aan Kasuka, degene die nooit iets zei, en nu een beroemdheid was. Snel besloot ik er niet te veel aan te denken en schonk een glas met water in, waar ik de bruistablet in liet vallen. Wachtend tot die gesmolten was, zette ik warm water op om thee te maken. Ik wilde snel thumb|leftbeter worden, want, geloof het of niet, ik had echt zin om naar buiten te gaan. Ik dronk snel mijn medicijn en ging toen met mijn thee binnen op de zetel zitten, wachtend tot het zou inwerken. Normaal deed ik dit nooit, maar algauw stond de televisie op en was ik naar een programma aan het kijken dat net uitzond. Ik was nu eenmaal geen fan van moderne technologie, buiten mijn laptop en mobieltje misschien, televisie kijken deed ik amper en ik wijdde me volledig aan kunst, lezen en fotograferen. Al moest ik toegeven dat sinds ik hier was, het een tijdje geleden was dat ik nog eens een tekening op papier heb getoverd, of muziek heb geluisterd, of geschilderd heb, of zelfs nog een foto genomen had! Ik liet mijn hoofd op de leuning hangen, deze stad had echt een negatieve invloed op me... Ondertussen zat ik al ruim een halfuur te kijken naar de beeldbuis en had ik een zak chips opengetrokken. De koorts die deze nacht opkwam was weggetrokken en ik had alleen nog een loopneus. Ik had dus al een noodvoorraad zakdoeken naast me en de prullenmand langs m'n andere kant. Af en toe zou ik wel willen dat ik mezelf kon zien, en vooral nu, het zou echt een gek zicht zijn. Mijn hand grabbelde weer een bergje chips die ik net in mijn mond wilde proppen toen de deurbel ging. Ik sprong recht en liep met gigantische passen naar de voordeur die ik met een ruk opentrok. En daar stond Selty. "Hey, Selty-chan!", ik toverde een glimlach op mijn gezicht, blij dat er een vriendin langskwam. Ze begon weer te tippen op haar mobieltje, wat haar vorm van communiceren was, en liet toen het beeldscherm aan me zien. "Hallo, Tsuki Heiwajima. Wilde je naar buiten?", ik stond een beetje dommig te staren toen ik even een kanji verkeerd las, vraag me niet wat ik net gelezen had, en toen grijnsde ik breed. "Hoe raad je het toch?", maar ze krabte op haar achterhoofd (of eh...achterhelm?) en ik zag haar helm van beneden naar boven gaan. Ik bekeek mezelf en zag dat ik in een korte pyamashort rondliep met een baggy t-shirt waar 'I Hate Mondays', op stond. Ik grinnikte. "Kom maar even binnen, dan kleed ik me om.", zei ik thumb|108pxen glimlachte schaapachtig. Ze kwam natuurlijk onmiddelijk binnen en zette zich op de zetel, mijn slagveld bekijkend en ik rende naar boven om me om te kleden. Toen ik terug naar beneden kwam had ik mijn favoriete jeans aan en een kort roodkleurig topje waar ik een vest over aandeed. Selty knikte goedkeurend. Ik grinnikte, nam mijn tas en begeleide haar naar de deur, die ik achter me op slot deed en daar gingen we dan. Zij liep naast haar motor en ik liep met mijn kin glimlachend omhoog en mijn handen in m'n zakken naast haar. Ze begon weer te tippen. "Ik heb die houding al eens eerder gezien bij iemand", was er te lezen. Ik trok een wenkbrauw op en begon weer te tippen, ik wachte, ongeduldig om eerlijk te zijn, af. "Orihara Izaya", ik huiverde zelfs als ik zijn naam las. De laatste keer had hij zo'n enorme indruk op me gemaakt. Hij was intrigerend en beangstigend op het zelfde moment. Maar hij had me wel geholpen met mijn wonde en daar was ik hem, min of meer, dankbaar voor. Ik schudde opeens heftig mijn hoofd en zij tilde haar handen op en begon uitbundig te typen. "Sorry, sorry! Ik wilde je niet beledigen!", kon ik nog net lezen. Ik stopte onmiddelijk en nam haar bibberende hand vast. "Geeft niet hoor", zei ik glimlachend, "Het is gewoon een probleempje bij mij...". Ze knikte en we wandelden ongestoord verder. Na een tijdje stopte ze. Ze keek, dat dacht ik toch, naar drie kinderen. Waarschijnlijk laatstejaars die simpelweg van school kwamen. En voor ik alles goed en wel besefte reed ze er al naartoe, waardoor een van de jongens. Het waren een meisje en twee jongens, achteruit sprong en verschrikt adem haalde. De jongen was zo'n typische bangerik, ik kende natuurlijk zo'n types. Ze hadden nog niets slechts gedaan in hun leven en schrokken van de kleinste dingen. De jongen die schrok had zwart haar, een beetje 'messy', maar het paste bij hem. Grote blauwe ogen keken naar Selty en hij had zo'n oerlelijk blauw schooluniform aan. Ik nam diep adem en liep toen met grote passen naar het groepje, die al uitbundig alles aan het vertellen waren aan Selty. "Euh, Selty, wie zijn dit?", vroeg ik en de drie keken me met grote ogen aan. Selty begon te tippen en het meisje, kort zwart haar, ronde bril, thumb|leftmompelde iets tegen de andere jongen. Een blonde knul die hoogstwaarschijnlijk in een kleine bende zat, aan zijn lichaamshouding kon ik zien dat hij wel interesse toonde in het meisje. Ik kreeg een ergernisteken toen hij naar haar boezem keek. "Wat zei je daar?", vroeg ik streng en het meisje schrok. Ze begon zenuwachtig met haar vingers te spelen en haperde, "Nou, komt er nog wat van?", de blonde knul lachte en ik kreeg een zenuwtrek om mijn oog. "Anri had gelijk, je lijkt echt op Shizuo!", nog een zenuwtrek en een groot ergernisteken dat klopte. "Misschien omdat ik zijn zus ben?!", schreeuwde ik. Ze hapte allemaal naar adem en pas toen kreeg ik in de gaten dat Selty al een tijdje met haar gsm stond te shaken. Ik draaide me naar haar toe. "Leden van de Dollars, een bende hier in Ikebukuro, maar ongevaarlijk"; ik zuchte, bendes tche! "Namen?", ik wilde nu alles weten over die bende en wat eigenlijk hun doel was. Zo zat ik gewoon in elkaar, wat anderen niet deerde, interesseerde mij het meest. "Kida Masaomi, mevrouw", zei de blonde, en de brutale, van het groepje. Hij glimlachte even en hield toen een arm tegen het meisje, "En deze mooie verschijning is Anri Sonohara.", ik knikte en gaf de knul, Kida, een strenge blik waarop hij het meisje meteen losliet. "En deze sul hier is mijn beste vriend, Ryuugamine Mikado.", ik moest een grinnik onderdrukken. Mikado? Had ik thuis niet een...? "Je naam doet me denken aan een luchtverfrisser...", zodra ik dat zei liet de gast zijn hoofd hangen en begon Kida luidop te lachen. Anri glimlachte eventjes, en waarschijnlijk had ik iets verkeerds gezegd. Ja, natuurlijk, een luchtverfrisser is niet echt een compliment. "Je bent al de tweede.", zuchte hij en ik had er al spijt van, "Izaya zei het ook al!", riep Kida uitbundig. Nu had ik er zeker spijt van. Ik verstijfde en wandelde stampvoetend een andere richting uit. "Oh, mevrouw, niet daarheen! Daar zijn...", ik snoof toen ik een container thumbzag wegvliegen en maakte zijn zin luidop af. "Izaya en Shizuo...". Ik stroopte mijn mouwen op en begon sneller te rennen. "Shizuooooo!", riep ik en daar ging ik, de stad redden van een idioot met een lantaarnpaal... Categorie:Tsuki Tendo